Humor Me
by percabeca
Summary: Percabeth all the way. Annabeth plays around with Percy and he bites back...literally? ;) jkjk. A bit of the after effects of tartarus. (At the end.) ONE SHOT. I hope you like it, I tried to keep their character and their love real.


**Bold is Percy's POV** Normal is Annabeth's POV Underlined is me :) (Percabeca)

Guys, this is my first fanfic, so please read it and im ready for the feedback! Thanks!

 **Slash, cut, upwards, backstab and thrust. Over and over again. Percy was enjoying this. He was sweating buckets, panting and his muscles were tired.**

 **"Take that you lil pile of nose drool!" He thought crazily. Percy loved this.**

 **He heard some laughter outside, and realized he had taken his shirt off to practice, and that he might have forgotten to put the occupied sign the door of the training room. Percy silently cussed at himself for forgetting.**

 **The door banged open, and all of the Athena girls came striding into the room, laughing and talking. Percy scrambled to put his shirt on, as he saw Annabeth leading them. Annabeth glanced at him, then raised an eyebrow in mockery.**

 **Percy knew his face was red but still managed to roll his eyes at her. As she walked over to him, he started to pack up his stuff and get ready to go to his swimming/water controlling practice early.**

 **Annabeth placed her hand on his shoulder as she gave it a quick kiss and said: "hey, seaweed brain. Sorry we came barging in on you, we didn't see the sign."**

 **Percy could hear her smile as she said that. He turned to face her.**

 **"Hey Annabeth, yeah I know sorry. I was having too much fun practicing."**

 **She smirked. "I was kidding. Come on, you can stay for a bit while we practice, we will go to the other side of the room."**

 **Percy's face lit up. Sure, he wouldn't mind practicing for a bit more. He absolutely loved the adrenaline rush. Percy looked at Annabeth gratefully, noticing how beautiful her eyes were as they glinted mischievously at his.**

 **"Sure, thanks so much. I won't try to disturb."**

 **Percy turned around to see all the other Athena girls walking up to him in a short top and tight pants. Percy grew frantic. He turned to Annabeth, and she was holding in a laugh.**

 **"Annabeth! Uh… It's ok, I'll go I didn't know you guys…you dressed….I mean like…."**

Annabeth laughed at how uncomfortable he looked. One thing she loved about Percy was that he was so protective of his innocence and he really did feel uncomfortable with half-dressed girls around him.

The Athena girls started making their way to the other side of the room, and quickly started rallying with each other.

 **"Percy, it is ok, just don't look." She laughed. Her laugh pierced through the air and Percy knew this was the sweetest sound he would ever hear. He smiled despite himself and kissed her.**

 **It didn't last long, a few seconds at most. But when they pulled away, Annabeth might've even been blushing, though she wouldn't dare to have admitted it. She removed her outer shirt revealing more skin than Percy cared to see.**

 **It was not that he was grossed out; it was that she was so beautiful he felt intimidated. He quickly looked away as he felt his face heating up.**

Annabeth smiled. His face was definitely red. She heard him mumble: "ok I'll see you later" as he briskly walked away to practice on his own.

Annabeth smirked, she loved seeing him uncomfortable, and it was almost as if he were afraid. But it was so funny!

 **Percy walked to train by himself. He knew Annabeth was making fun of his purity, and that she really loved that he was the way he was, but he couldn't stop feeling infatuation for her, and he hated it.**

 **Percy loved Annabeth. He loved her smile, her eyes, her laugh her intelligence….everything. The fact that she was so beautiful just made everything better. He couldn't stop thinking how lucky he was to have her.**

 **But whenever she suggested revealing more of her skin than Percy was used to seeing, and whenever she purposefully did that, he couldn't stop himself from being totally infatuated. And he felt it might not be real love. That is what really scared him.**

 **He slashed, jabbed and thrust non-stop until the Athena girls came back from their practice. Thank the gods, they had put on their sweaters, and were drinking out of their water bottles as they walked towards the exit, heading off to their next activity.**

 **Percy didn't see Annabeth leave, so he turned to look for her. She was still on the other side of the training room, packing her things. Percy smiled.**

 **The way she was bent over let her hair fall across her shoulders. This reminded Percy of the time when she had first met Tyson; she was bending over to get the golden drachma from her backpack.**

 **Percy stared at her in awe, thinking how much she changed over the years. She only got better.**

Annabeth was furiously packing her things, agitated by the fact that she was the last one out. To make matters worse, her hair elastic broke and now her hair was flying everywhere, in front of everything she needed to get done! It was like being blind all over again.

Oh gods….blind….Tartarus-Annabeth panicked. She got up and started walking to calm her nerves. Startled, she found Percy right behind her, a huge grin on his face-the grin she had come to love.

Annabeth shuddered, and before running into his arms, she noticed suddenly his face was turning red.

Ha. She still wore her gym clothes. Hmmm she could have fun with this. Annabeth smirked at Percy, who just realized what she was wearing. She flung her hair across her shoulders, exposing herself even more.

Percy looked scared. She loved this. Percy tried to turn his face into a stern one, as he said:

"Annabeth, come on, you know I feel uncomfortable when you do this!"

Annabeth started inching her way over to him seductively. She was silently laughing her head off.

 **On her face, there was humor. Yep, she was definitely enjoying this, but that didn't mean Percy felt any more comfortable. Percy couldn't help but think how hot she looked and how her body was so perfectly formed….how she was his.**

 **Annabeth got up close to him, whispering in his ear: "Does this make you uncomfortable? Why Percy? Don't you think I'm beautiful?"**

She grinned widely, but without him seeing. He was so uncomfortable; Annabeth began to think maybe this was going too far.

 **Oh well, she had already came so close to him that every breath she took bounced softly off his neck. Annabeth was holding him close to her. Percy felt so red he thought he might explode. Nevertheless, his hands found their way to the edge of her back, lightly holding her to him.**

 **Then Percy realized she was just playing. She didn't mean those words she said. He didn't have to feel that intimidated! Come on, she was just being Annabeth! Hahaha oh gods, did he actually think she was for real?**

 **Ha. She was good at this. But how can he get her back? Oh gods, she's pulling away-she thinks she's gone too far!**

 **Percy decided quickly that two could play at this game as he softly touched his mouth to her bare shoulders, pulling her closer to him. He let his lips find her skin nearer to the neck and rested them on her neck. "You're beautiful, no doubt, and I love seeing you like this." He whispered into her skin.**

 **Ha! He could feel her heartbeat speeding up. Her breathing quickened its pace as he softly grazed his lips against her skin and drew her body close to his.**

 **Ok, so Percy got her thinking he was serious. Percy was feeling triumphant.**

 **Then he thought: "Although I am just pretending – I gotta say - she is pretty damn hot, and holding her like this feels so right."**

Oh gods…did she get him? Annabeth was starting to panic as he kissed her body again. She didn't actually mean to seduce him!

Annabeth loved it though. She let out a slight moan and wanted to pull him closer to her body, when she decided to be a daughter of Athena and let her thoughts rule over her emotions.

OH! Ha. He is just teasing her. Gods, what a relief. For a second Annabeth thought she actually got him. Annabeth wanted to smack herself for being so absentminded. Of course!

She pulled away from Percy – whose face was the definition of red – and laughed.

 **Percy let go of Annabeth as she laughed. His face was so red, he could feel the heat radiating off of both of their bodies. But he couldn't help feel that maybe he did get Annabeth.**

 **Trying to steady his voice Percy said: "Teaches you to try and seduce me."**

 **"OH Percy, but we were just beginning!"**

 **Ugh. She got him again. Percy loved her witty comebacks and smiled from ear to ear, despite his blush.**

* * *

 **He walked over to his stuff and packed up for swimming. Chiron would be angry if he was late. He started moving towards the door, Annabeth ready behind him.**

 **Percy looked back to say goodbye to Annabeth and give her a kiss. Then he saw her eyes. They were red, and she kept blinking. She was scared, and probably hallucinating.**

 **Percy started to freak out. Tartarus….losing her….. He regained a hold of himself. They should never go down at the same time. He needed to help her this time.**

 **He wrapped her in his arms and said over and over again "We're together. I'm here for you. We're together. Everything is fine. We are home, at Camp-Half Blood."**

Annabeth couldn't do it. She was done. In his arms, everything felt safe: their love, their lives, a future. She hated everyone – everything that ruined their happiness. They deserved a chance to be happy. And the worst part? Tartarus never would leave them. Its biggest burden is if you survive, recovery is not an option.

 **Crap. She was overanalyzing the situation, or thinking…or something. Percy needed to stop her, because he knew she got the overall message: their lives were pretty bad. How could he reason with that? That logic had a clear strong argument with endless evidence!**

 **Gods, he has got to stop thinking like her! It will drive him crazy!**

 **FOCUS! Percy knew he needed to argue against it. He loved her so much. He knew he couldn't let anyone take their right to happiness. And he knew what he had to say.**

 **"Annabeth. we have crappy luck. Actually, we probably have no luck at all –"**

 **"You got that right." She said her voice hoarse.**

 **"But… I mean, without any of this, I am not sure if I would have you. I don't know how things would've ended up. I mean, like, I am sure I would have fallen for you, but if I never met you? If we weren't demigods? Annabeth, even if we didn't go through Tartarus….we definitely wouldn't be as close and open now. I am pretty sure…"**

 **Percy exhaled. He wasn't making much sense. But he continued.**

 **"I love you. I know we were meant to be, and I know this is the absolute best for … both of us. Annabeth, our lives aren't destroyed. We have a future together. We do! I know it because this isn't it… I can feel it. College, friends, family, happiness forever.**

 **Annabeth, correct me if this makes no sense, but I think – I think without suffering there wouldn't be love. There couldn't be happiness. And in that way, our lives, and our hardships – they are a blessing."**

 **Silence. Percy held her in his arms and listened to her breathing, intent to hear her thoughts on his words. Percy held back congratulations to himself because he needed to see if what he actually said helped her – if it helped them.**

Annabeth's mind was reeling. She kept thinking about Percy's words that she knew were right. Everything made sense. She was overwhelmed by the love. She knew they were meant to be as one.

He interrupted her thoughts of pure love with an uncertain: "Uh- did it make sense?"

She looked at him, not sure how to express her deep gratitude and love. He looked confused. She reached up and in one swift motion her lips were firmly planted on his.

 **Percy saw Annabeth looking at him, and waves of emotions were rolling across her face. He didn't know what to think…until she kissed him.**

 ** _"Annabeth"_** **was the only thought that came to mind.**

 **They stayed in one position for a few seconds, both of them cherishing the moment. Then Annabeth took his head in her hands, holding his hair to guide his lips across hers. Percy placed one hand against her hip and the other on her back.**

 **Annabeth used her free hand to reach up and around Percy's neck, and when he lifted her up her legs circled his waist. Annabeth's hands clung to Percy's shoulder, her hair forming a curtain to cover their smiling faces against one another.**

He held her back as he looked up into her eyes. She looked right back into those beautiful green eyes.

Memories came flooding to her: his proud eyes as he saw her looking at the minotaur horn in one hand, his ashamed eyes when he was released from being a guinea pig, his sad yet caring eyes when he held her at the bottom of Siren Bay, his lost, searching eyes full of sorrow as he watched her fall with Dr. Thorn, his saddened eyes as she declared her hope for Luke, his hopeful and adoring eyes as she ran into him at Goode High School, his angry and disappointed eyes as they rode back to camp in silence, his eyes as they kissed, his eyes as he watched her weep, his eyes when he came back from calypso's island, his eyes as they adored her, marveled at her, loved her, hurt for her, gleamed for her, his eyes, his eyes, his eyes.

She was kissing him now, and he reserved nothing. It was not fast and deep, rather slow and passionate. They stopped a few times to let in a smile. A minute went by.

Then they heard banging on the door to the training room and they finally broke apart. She stayed lifted in his embrace for a few more seconds, looking at him.

"HEY! ANYONE IN THERE?" Malcom's voice no doubt.

"Seaweed Brain, those comments you made were actually super smart." She grudgingly said, ignoring the voices outside.

"Hey, I'm a smart guy; after all, you like me, so that must count for something!" He grinned into her eyes. Her smile gleamed with humor.

"Actually, I'm just dating you because without me, you would never have figured out the difference between Chiron and Charon. So suck it up, Seaweed Brain." She smirked as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Ok, now you're making me feel bad!" He whined as he let her down to pick up her bags.

The Apollo boys came crashing in, oddly with Malcom (Annabeth's brother from Athena Cabin) leading them.

 **Malcom stopped in his tracks when he saw the two of them, their bags packed as if nothing happened. Malcom gave Percy a dirty look – as dirty a look  
as he risked it. Annabeth was right next to him, so Malcom did not want to upset her – that would be scary.**

 **"Annabeth! You promised the whole cabin that we would play Polynomania during break! We assumed to give you ten, but when you weren't back  
until 15 minutes we were worried! Break is only…"**

 **"One hour, yes I know. I am sorry; we will go now to play it. Sorry Malcom, just… a lot of things are going on right now."**

 **"Oh, I know this approach." Percy thought.**

 **"It's the sympathetic approach where she uses her beautiful eyes and pleading looks to make others believe her. Yeah, she only used it when she told lies, or wanted me to do things for her. "**

 **Malcom gave in. "It's ok Annabeth, just come now quick we only have 45 minutes left!"**

 **He gave Percy one last nasty look for good measure, and left the room with all of the Apollo boys standing around awkwardly.**

 **"Start practicing guys! You don't have all day!" Annabeth almost shouted at them. She was very intimidating.**

Annabeth put on her death glare as she watched the Apollo boys scramble off to get ready the dummies they wanted to skewer. She smirked, turning her head to Percy.

"You know, Annabeth, as much as you enjoy being intimidating, you make everyone feel very intimidated." Percy stupidly announced.

Annabeth rolled her eyes as she gave him a quick kiss. "Bye, seaweed brain, and have fun swimming with Chiron."

"What?! No! I am not swimming with….oh whatever. Have fun playing Brainiac games!" Percy called after her as she laughed while walking towards the Athena cabin. At the last minute turned and smiled at him, knowing her smile killed him.

 **He gazed adoringly at her while she suppressed a grin and stepped into her cabin, closing the door behind her.**

 **Percy smirked. He shook his head as he thought: "Someday, I will make her mine forever."**

So that's it! Thanks for reading, sorry it was so long! Please please review! I started writing another chapter, as someone requested, however I don't know if it will ruin the effect of this one, hehe. Let me know what you guys think, and I will totally write another chapter, but I am not to convinced it would suit this fic. 

Thanks for the reviews, though!


End file.
